memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Gender?
(Bajor, Typhuss's house, 2300 hours *11:00pm*) MMM, Typhuss? Kira says as she wakes up. Typhuss moves a bit then Kira slaps him really good this time. What? says Typhuss as he wakes up and looks at Kira. I need to see Doctor Murphy if the Kingston still in Bajoran sector Kira says as she sits up. Typhuss got his combadge from the nightstand. Kira to Doctor Murphy says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge Go ahead Admiral what do you need sir Doctor Murphy says on Typhuss's combadge. Kira, needs to see you right now says Typhuss. I'm free to see her, sickbay been kinda quiet so sure Doctor Murphy says over the combadge. We are on our way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. We better get dressed says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. All right Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. And the two start getting dressed. (Space, Bajor orbit) The USS Kingston is in orbit around Bajor as a shuttlecraft heads towards the Kingston. (Deck 5, sickbay) Kira and Typhuss walk into sickbay. And how is my favorite patients? Doctor Murphy says as she walks over to Kira with a medical tricorder. We're fine ACCHOO sorry Kira says as she looks at both Doctor Murphy and Admiral Kira. Let's take a look at the little one Doctor Murphy says as she scans Kira's large belly with her medical tricorder. Well Doc is he or she ready to be born? Kira asked Doctor Murphy. You're gonna have a healthy baby girl is the gender Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Kira and Typhuss. Typhuss is shocked by the gender of the baby but is happy as well. Typhuss you ok? Kira asked as she looked at her husband. I'm fine, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Admiral can I talk to you in private Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He kisses Kira as he follows Carol into her office as one of the nurses runs a prenatial scan on the baby. (Doctor Murphy's office) What do you want Doctor Murphy? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Was Kira infected with anything in the last few weeks? Doctor Murphy asked Admiral Kira. I don't think so, why? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Sir you need to remember this could be a life threatening situation to the baby Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Then Typhuss remembers in 2382 when Kira was taken by Miranda Tate and the Xindi Commander Dorgo during the Federation-Xindi War. Kira was captured by Miranda Tate and Commander Dorgo in 2382 during the Xindi War says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. I found this in her blood sample I took today and its the same thing she, Jadzia, and Doctor Bashir encountered in the Gamma Quadrant its called the quickening but seeing how she's a Bajoran her white blood cells have been protecting the embryo sack and its taking it longer to infect her body that's why its kinda dark in here Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Admiral Kira. So what do we do then? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. For now until I can find a cure for it I'm glad I caught it before the disease got worse Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I think you should contact Doctor Bashir and have him help you, Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Isn't he still in a penal settlement? Carol says as she looks at Admiral Kira. No, he never was, Julian was reinstated two years ago and he is the chief medical officer of Deep Space 9, I helped Julian get back in Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Sickbay to Captain Tyson Doctor Murphy says as she tapped her combadge. Go ahead Doc Captain Tyson says on her combadge. We need to set the course to DS9 I need Doctor Bashir's help Doctor Murphy says as she's sitting in her chair behind her desk. All right Doc Captain Tyson says on her combadge.